


Lucky

by trynabereal



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, why isnt there more of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trynabereal/pseuds/trynabereal
Summary: This is just me writing really dirty shit because we need more of this pairing. AKA Victor gives good head lol. This is probably bad I'm sorry.
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Andrew Spencer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is WAY too underrated and I REALLY wish there were more fics out there. Anyways, sorry if I made Victor sound like a dick hungry thot but it be like that sometimes. Also this is basically just me venting how fucking hot Andrew is. I would literally let him turn me inside out ngl.

Andrew doesn’t even want to think about finals week. Hasn’t really even started to. As opposed to jerking off or studying, he’s decided to stay playing 2k for now. Nice gaming chairs just make long periods of time into short periods of time as he had forgotten that Victor was on his way over.  
His bedroom door opened and his eyes flew to where his boyfriend had walked in and set his backpack on the floor. They quickly flew back to the game as he was in the middle of it and couldn’t be caught lacking by the 12 year old on the other team spamming the chat with racial slurs.   
He swiveled his chair so that his legs were facing Victor but he still had to pay attention to the screen. “What it doooo baby-'' He started greeting the other boy, but interrupted himself. “Fucking, what was that?! That’s a bitch move!” He turned back to the screen and was button mashing. “You know if that 12 year old’s parents could hear you they would probably be upset.” Victor laughed and climbed onto Andrews bed right behind where the chair was . “Hey, did you see my dad downstairs?” Andrew asked. “He was just leaving actually.” Replied Victor.   
Victor slid his hands down the front of his boyfriend’s chest, feeling the muscles moving. He watched the screen right until Andrew was about to make the winning shot, then he pinched his chest, making Andrew jump and fuck it up. “BABE.” Andrew tossed the controller in defeat. He finally swiveled around all the way and took in the sight of a laughing Victor. “That shot wasn’t going to make it dude.” He wheezed. “But it WAS.” Andrew replied, reaching out and sticking his hands into Victor’s pockets and pulling.   
Victor easily put one knee on either side of his boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek. Then he kissed him on the lips and silently appreciated the way he was getting felt up. God, Victor was fucking thirsty for him. But who wasn’t honestly? He would literally suck the soul out of his dick for the rest of his life given the chance.   
Teenage lust clouds everyone’s instagram feed but what people don’t realize is that everyone can be a horny fuck. Even sweet, good kids like Victor. Andrew gets his tongue in the other’s mouth and they stay making out for a good, solid five minutes before some shuffling begins.   
Andrew looks down to see Victor rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie and sucks in a sharp breath of air, hoping Victor’s about to do what he thinks he’s gonna do. Head sounded like a fucking god send right now. Victor paused what he was doing and gave him a mock-offended look. “Shut up.”   
“I didn’t even say anything!”   
“I can hear the gears in your brain moving, you don’t know what I’m going to do!”   
Andrew raised his eyebrows at that. “Oh? Cause, you know I wouldn’t be opposed to some sloppy top-” He’s cut off by a slap to the back of the head. He might have deserved that. Victor points a finger in his face. “You’re lucky I can see your junk through your sweatpants” He says before pulling him into another kiss. Ah, so that’s what's got him all hot and bothered. The power of the grey sweats and no boxers.  
Victor’s hand starts going south and Andrew makes a surprised noise when it reaches its desired destination. He breaks the kiss and looks at Victor, who’s looking right back at him and massaging Andrews dick through his pants. Andrew squeezed his eyes shut and moaned “Fuck, that feels good.” Victor hummed and kissed at his neck.  
Not long after, Victor was on his knees, hand hooked in his boyfriend’s waistband. Sometimes he just wanted a dick in his mouth. Who was anyone else to judge him? Andrew reached down and ran a hand through his hair. “Have I ever told you how hot you are?” Victor turned his head and kissed the inside of Andrew’s wrist before saying “If I’m gonna blow you, you’re gonna have to change the song.”  
“What?” Andrew hadn’t even been paying attention to what was playing.   
“I ain't gon' say too much when a nigga speakin' on that hot shit, Fuck the police, 'cause them bitches ain't gon' stop shit”  
“I’m not sucking you off to NLE Choppa Andrew.” He laughs and scrambles for his controller to switch the song. Once he throws it back on the bed Victor looks amused but satisfied. Andrew helps him tug his sweats down until his half hard cock is out.   
Victor takes it in his hand immediately and starts slowly jerking him off, getting him harder. Victor’s hand felt like fucking heaven. Looking his boyfriend in the eye, sweet angel face on, he licks a stripe all the way up and takes the tip into his mouth. He bobs his head on it while jerking the rest.   
Andrew watches and enjoys the show, sucking in a breath when Victor suddenly goes all the way down and quickly comes back up to spit the load of precome in his mouth back onto the tip of Andrew’s dick. He almost nuts right there. His hand comes up to cover the length in the spit and precome mixture.   
One of the things about being with Victor (at least sexually) is that he actually really seems like he enjoys giving head. And fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing Andrew has ever experienced.   
His breathing starts picking up, as does Victor's pace. He’s slurping and moaning around the cock in his mouth, twisting his mouth around it like a pornstar. “Ohhhh fuck…” Andrew’s eyes roll back. He’s definitely gonna nut.   
Victor’s jerking him with both hands and sucking him tight and wet. Victor pulls off looking wrecked. His lips are red and swollen and Andrew can’t help but rub the tip of his dick across them. “Bust in my mouth.” Victor says once he catches his breath. Andrew absolutely did not have to be told twice.   
“Fuck baby…” Victor went back down and deepthroated him, looking at him on the way up. Andrew couldn’t hold anymore if he tried. He swears he saw Jesus emptying his load into his boyfriend’s mouth. Victor kept the suction tight until the whole load was in his mouth. “Goddamn, lemme see it baby…” Victor looked fucked out as he opened his mouth to show off the cum on his tongue. He smiled up at him before getting up to spit in the small trash can.  
Andrew carefully put his sensitive junk away and started applauding the king of blowjobs. “The king!” he says when Victor comes back looking off-puttingly innocent. He shakes his head and gives a shy smile. “I really have to study now Andrew, I was perpetually horny for you when I got here, but I’m seriously gonna fail this algebra final.” He gives Andrew a quick peck and grabs his backpack to start.   
“You are really something else Victor. You’ve got that multiple personality thing.” Andrew laughs and lays back on his bed to watch Victor’s nerd agenda go down.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later~   
Benji is on his break when he gets a snapchat from Andrew. Benji takes a sip of his coffee and opens the snap. He almost immediately spits it back out. It’s a fairly innocent picture of Victor leaned over a book, studying. But the caption read “just nutted in his mouth and now he’s studying smh”


End file.
